A Different Young Man
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Robin felt someone sit on the seat next to her and sighed. She waited quietly for him to speak, but the stranger said nothing. Maybe they'd just taken that barstool because it was the closest to the door? The others were free so why had they sat next to her? Should she stop reading? Or continue and wait for them to speak? Crushvox, you asked for this! XD


**AN: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece!**

 **So...I got a PM...What it lead to was me agreeing to post this, em, very long one-shot that I've had sitting in my 'One Piece' folder since the 10th of January. It is 'M' for a reason. That is also a reason it's sat there as long as it has. So, thanks to _crushvox_ , you are getting to read this...This was my first attempt at an AU-smutty-lemony one-shot. As you can probably tell, I am hanging my head in shame. I have made you wait a week and a half since my last One Piece update, so here you go. You get to laugh at me and berate me!**

 _(I'm even updating you-know-what at the same time. I won't be chickening out this time. Thanks everyone for the constant support! Oh, and 'His Sixth Year Crush' will start having its sequel posted today! ;P)_

* * *

Robin sat at the bar, sipping her strong green cocktail, trying not to let her loneliness show as she sat in silence with a book in front of her. She sat silently unaware of the eye watching her as she tried to hide the pain of being thrown to the side once more. It had become normal for her, but it was still humiliating to know that another woman lay in her husband's arms, somewhere she knew not where. She had even walked into her own home to find him on the sofa, naked and not alone. She was his trophy and nothing more.

She felt someone sit on the seat next to her and sighed, resigned to her tranquil reading becoming no more. She waited quietly but the stranger said nothing. She turned another page, wondering if she should be glad of their apparent understanding or suspicious of their silence. Maybe they had just taken that barstool because it was the closest to the door? The others were free so why had they sat next to her? Should she stop reading? Or continue and wait for them to speak?

Another few pages passed, taking her to the end of her chapter. She finished her drink just as she did. She looked up to order a coffee, only to realise the stranger was still there and had in fact finished his fifth pint since joining her. Was he drunk? Or could he just hold his drink? She noticed the hot coffee sitting in front of her, next to his sixth pint, and turned her head to face the stranger in curiosity. Had he ordered it for her? How could he know she'd wanted coffee? Maybe he just wanted to sober up?

Robin blinked, trying to take in the man in front of her. He was clearly only a few inches shorter than her, which was rare enough, but he was clearly much younger. Another strange young man with a thing for 'lonely-looking older woman'? He just sat silently draining the dregs of his fifth pint before calmly reaching for the fresh one, seemingly not even noticing her looking at him, but how could he? The tall young man was missing at least one eye she noticed; his left eye. She was sitting on his left. If he'd wanted to sit and watch her read, he'd clearly chosen the wrong side to sit on.

"What's wrong? I thought you fancied a coffee?"

Robin blinked a few more times, surprised at his sudden questions. He'd sat silently for over half an hour and, when he'd finally spoken, it had been to ask her about her not wanting her coffee. How had he even known? He couldn't read minds – there was no such thing! Did he maybe know her? She couldn't remember him, but she had had a few one night stands in her moments of bitterness. Even if she knew her husband did not care, she'd always felt better after her night of giving him the treatment he gave her, but she always felt worse within herself. She could not help but feel unclean, even if the 'justice' made her feel better.

"You deaf? I didn't spike it, if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm sorry; I was just a little surprised." Robin smiled sweetly. "How had you known that I wished for a coffee? Surely the assumption would have been that I'd want another cocktail?"

"Huh? You were reading and suddenly came out with 'I quite fancy a coffee', so I got you one since you just kept reading. You can drop the fake smile by the way."

"Oh, thank you for the coffee, but what makes you believe my smile is fake? A complete stranger just bought me a coffee without me even realising I had asked." Robin continued to smile, a curious glint in her eye as she watched the green haired man that had yet to even look at her.

"I'm not an idiot? Everything about you suggests you're used to dealing with idiots and you're way of speaking suggests you're used to lying to said idiots. I'm not an idiot. Now, why are you here? The tan line on your finger suggests that there's normally a ring there, but you're here drinking and reading a book. You didn't flinch when I sat next to you, but you seemed to resign yourself to dealing with 'other idiot'. Are you married with problems, or divorced with nothing to do?" He asked, still looking into his pint rather than at her.

"Ah, you really aren't like the others, are you?" She smiled back, a sad glint in her icy blue eyes. "Married with problems and apparently I talk to strangers while I read."

"You also lean on them." Robin blinked a few times, surprised by her own subconscious actions.

"Well, you seemed to not object." She teased, quickly noticing a slight tinge appear to his cheeks at her words.

"Figured you were just tired," he countered, "you don't exactly seem drunk."

"Neither do you, even after so many pints. Are they alcohol free?"

The young man turned to look at her with pure disbelief, causing Robin to giggle at his horror and disgust at the idea of alcohol free beer. She did, however, notice that he did in fact have one eye in the process. She sat taking in his surprisingly handsome features, but handsome features meant nothing. She had been approached by many handsome men, although this one seemed particularly young, even if he was the most muscular. She couldn't help but feel impressed though at his ability to realised her smile had been fake and to force a genuine one from her.

"I'm very sorry, but you have drunk almost six pints since you sat next to me and that does seem rather impressive considering you still seem very sober." She continued, trying to hold back her laugh with her hand, watching as his blush seemed to grow as she continued to laugh at him.

"I can hold my drink, Woman! I'm not a lightweight!" He scowled, clearly huffing.

"Woman?" She giggled, amused further by the cuteness of the man next to her. "My name is Nico Robin and I can see that you are definitely not a lightweight. You must have worked very hard to get those muscles – are they just for show?"

"Robin, huh? Name's Roronoa Zoro and no, I need them. I train a lot to achieve my goal." He replied, brushing off her insulting teasing.

"Ah, Zoro-san, it is very nice to meet you." She smiled again, Zoro clearly noticing it was once again fake as he sighed heavily in annoyance. "May I ask what you're goal is?"

"Well you'd be the only one here that needed to." Zoro responded, finishing another pint as he seemed to start to ready himself to leave.

"You're leaving already? I had not meant insult by my question, I was just curious. I'm actually an archaeologist if that helps?" Robin offered, slightly disappointed he was going to leave her all alone again at the bar.

"If you're gonna keep trying to use that fake smile on me, what's the point in hanging around?" He returned, facing her with a very serious expression.

Robin stared at Zoro in shock. No-one had left because of her smiles before, so why was he? Why did he want her to be honest? Wasn't he just trying to get her to sleep with him? Maybe he'd just wanted make sure she was alright? He did seem a little young to be interested in her, even if she'd slept with someone as young as twenty-five. She always chose younger men just to spite her husband since he loved doing the same to her, but even she figured he'd draw the line at a woman as young as this man seemed, surely? Her husband, even after choosing a woman sixteen years younger as a trophy wife, would accuse him of being a child if he found out. He'd even tell her she'd lost her mind sinking so low 'in her desperation' – she seriously doubted he'd be jealous of this 'boy'.

"It's more of a habit than an attempt to treat you as an idiot, but I'm surprised that you want me to be honest. Most young men wish for only one thing when they approach me, and that is not honesty." She explained, giving him a questioning look.

"If I was trying to get you into bed, I'd be doing a terrible job, wouldn't I?" He smirked, catching her by surprise. "And if I had you in bed, there's one thing I'd definitely want from you."

"I wouldn't say you were doing a terrible job, Zoro-san." Robin giggled, watching as he took his jacket off of the barstool and pulled it on. It hung baggily on him, further surprising Robin at the fact he seemed to not feel the need to show of such spectacular muscles. "But if you did succeed, what would that one thing be?"

"Honesty."

Robin paused, the coffee centimetres from her lips. He'd expect honesty? Of all the requests he could have made, he chose honesty? She took a sip of coffee, using it as an excuse to not reply, allowing herself a moment to get her thoughts straight. Why was such a young man talking to her? And why was he so determined to persuade her not to lie to him? Surely if he did want to just sleep with her, he'd want her to do something? Many just wanted loud noises, while others wanted their name, or even for her to dress up, or talk dirty to them. This 'Zoro' just wanted her to be honest?

"Honesty? All you would require of me would be honesty? Nothing else?" She enquired, taking another sip of coffee, silently noting it was starting to get cold.

"Why would I want anything else?" He grunted as he turned his back on her. Robin caught him glancing back over his shoulder at her out the corner of her eye as she took another sip.

"Most young men have fantasies they believe older women will happily provide them with." She replied, finishing her coffee and standing up, not looking at Zoro.

"I don't, but I'd hope I'd at least be able to do well enough to get a response without the woman having to force it." Zoro returned, Robin failing to miss his slightly pink ears as he faced away from her.

"So you're not the submissive type then?" Robin teased, taking her chance to watch the muscular man blush again and she got her wish. She could see, even from behind him, that his entire face was a brilliant crimson, even his neck that was partially hidden by his jacket was the same colour.

"Do I look like I would be?" He replied, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, you do look like you'd win quite a few fights, but maybe that means you'd like to be dominated elsewhere?" She continued to tease. "But then again, maybe you're the type to take turns? One night you want to dominate, while another you may want to be dominated."

Robin stepped up next to Zoro as he tried to look anywhere but at her, his face seemingly impossibly redder. Robin couldn't help but giggle at how cute the tall young man was. She had never met a man quite like him, but how could there be anyone like him? Anyone who hadn't met this sweet, adorable young man was missing the most interesting person in this cruel world. How could anyone this masculine and handsome looking be so cute and amusing at the same time?

"I-I'm, eh, just going to go for a walk..." He stuttered in embarrassment.

"At this time of night? If you just need to cool down, surely a nice cold shower would do?" She teased, unable to help herself.

"Well, em...Nami would wonder why I was back so early..." Zoro answered awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Oh..." Robin replied, feeling slightly guilty for teasing another woman's man the way she had, her expression saddening slightly.

"What?" He asked, clearly having noticed her sudden change.

"I should maybe head home myself." She smiled, Zoro sighing in annoyance at the fake smile's reappearance.

"How about I walk you home? I'll only do it if you stop with the stupid fake smiles though." He grunted, surprising Robin.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend mind if she found out you'd walked me home?" Robin asked curiously.

"Girlfriend...? That witch?!" Zoro exclaimed, clearly horrified. "Nami is not my girlfriend! She's my flatmate's girlfriend and she's too damn nosy! Hell, if she was my girlfriend I'd be dead by now just for letting you lean on me, never mind walk you home!"

Robin giggled quietly as she took his arm, teasingly apologising for her mistake as they made their way out of the door. They walked along in companionable silence for a while, Robin just looking up at the sky as they took the shortcut through the park. They were almost to her home when she realised neither had spoken since they had left the bar, not that she minded, but Zoro seemed to notice the silence at the same time. Robin smiled happily when his rough voice greeted her ears in his attempt to end it.

"So, you gonna tell me 'bout this husband of yours? Isn't _he_ gonna be upset that I walked you home?" He asked, still looking ahead of them.

"My husband...he won't be jealous if he does find out – he'll probably think I've sunk too far, trying to use a 'boy' to make him jealous." Robin felt Zoro tense at the use of the word 'boy' and released another little laugh. "He regularly sleeps with woman younger than me, but I believe that would be his money that persuaded them. I am much younger than him, but I was looking for security and found myself the trophy wife of a cheating middle-aged man. I admit, I have never loved him, but it is humiliating when he's boasting to his friends about the ridiculously young women that he's slept with, especially when I'm actually in the same room. I'd divorce him, but I don't exactly have anywhere to go. He's been the one funding my digs ever since I started, which of course is how I met him."

"Simple – prove he's a cheating bastard and then divorce him. You've obviously got plenty of witnesses, so you'd win your case." Zoro replied in an obvious attempt to be useful.

"It's not that simple." Robin stated plainly, looking from the stars to Zoro.

"Why? Has he got evidence against that?" He asked, looking back at her disbelievingly.

"No, but I'm sure if he couldn't find any of the young men I've been with, he could pay some to say I spent a night with them." Robin explained simply. Zoro looked back at her with an unreadable expression. "Of course, I'm not exactly a nice woman anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I am a wanted criminal and it is only his influence that keeps me safe." She replied, smiling sadly at him.

"Huh, well that would make two of us then." Zoro smirked, confusion passing across Robin's face at his statement. "I'm not exactly squeaky clean, Robin. I said I needed my muscles and it's not as if I told you what I do."

"What would your job be, Zoro-san – you had no intention of telling me earlier, but you wish to now?" Robin asked, her curiosity heightened further.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy's right hand man, so I kinda need to be at the top of my game." Zoro replied without losing his smirk as he watched her, clearly aware that she was putting everything together.

"So you are _that_ 'Roronoa Zoro', are you? What are you doing here? All of you seem to have caused quite a stir and now you're here?" Robin replied, looking up at him almost suspiciously. "Not to mention that you decided to approach me at the bar and then of course walk me home. What is your game, Zoro-san?"

"No game, just curious." Zoro replied, looking serious once more. "I don't actually know much about you so I don't know why you're being suspicious. You're a...interesting woman; who wouldn't take an interest in you?"

"A interesting woman? What made you think I was 'a interesting woman'?" Robin returned, wondering if he'd just tried and failed to come up with an excuse other than spying to have taken an interest in her.

"I-I...You were just sitting there! And you were reading your book! And-And...Are you just teasing me again...?" He asked with pink tinged cheeks as she began to giggle.

"I wasn't, Zoro-san, but you just started acting so adorably! I was worried you'd been trying to spy on me and for you to suddenly start being so adorable; it was just too much, Zoro-san!" Robin laughed.

"I'm not ador-" Zoro began, only to be silenced as Robin pecked his cheek, causing his cheeks to flush a brilliant crimson before he started to incoherently splutter in his embarrassment.

"This is me home, Zoro-san," Robin began as she stopped outside a smart looking apartment block, pulling a key out of her handbag, "I guess we'll have to go our separate ways here, unless of course you wish to be a gentleman and walk me to my door?"

"Well, eh, Ero-Cook would be furious if I didn't behave like a gentleman to you," Zoro replied awkwardly, rubbing his neck again much to Robin's amusement.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Robin teased, taking hold of Zoro's hand as she pushed the door open, watching as he blushed at her holding his hand.

Robin led him in through the front door, making her way to the elevator which would take them to her husband's penthouse. She nodded to the man operating the elevator with a smile before stepping in, not worrying about him seeing her hold a man's hand. She knew it was such a rare event that no-one had seen it before, her never even having held her husband's before, but her husband wouldn't care. The doors closed on them and the operator pressed the button for the penthouse.

Robin turned to look at Zoro as the doors closed, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing her lips teasingly close to Zoro's; she would let him decide if he would kiss her. For some unknown reason, she hoped that he would. Normally she'd just be looking forward to forgetting her husband for a night as some boy took her back to his to re-enact some weird fantasy, but at that moment, all she wanted was to taste his lips, just once. She'd accept if he decided against letting things go any further – he was the first man to actually understand her situation and the first that she had brought 'home'.

Zoro leant towards her with a slight pink to his tanned cheeks, slowly closing the gap between their lips as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Robin inhaled sharply as Zoro kissed her, starting to kiss him back, marvelling at the sensation. She could feel his arms around her waist and couldn't help but wonder why they were still there. Surely he was feeling the same strange sensation that she was? Maybe he had drugged her coffee? No, he would be taking advantage of her if he had, not waiting for her to offer herself. By this point, the idea of him being a little shy did not even surprise her.

She heard a ping and a cough from behind her, reminding her where they were. She broke away breathlessly, glad when Zoro began to follow her out of the elevator and into the corridor. She took his hand again, leading him towards the kitchen. She turned to offer him a drink only to find herself unable to speak as Zoro's lips pressed firmly against hers. She couldn't believe he was being so bold, but she was too happy to care as she started to kiss him back again.

Zoro effortlessly lifted her to sit on the counter, still kissing her passionately. She felt one of his hands slip up her skirt and shivered. An unexpected sensation of anticipation washed over her as she felt her underwear being gently slid down her legs. Zoro's hand seemed to be enjoying its descent as it ghostingly drifted down her legs before coming back up to rest lazily on her bare thigh, unknowingly teasing her unbearably. She wanted to scream at him and she didn't even know why.

Robin slid her hands into Zoro's short green hair, pulling him dangerously closer. She felt his hand move and tensed, still kissing Zoro far too passionately for one of her usual one night stands. She felt his hand skim over the top of her skirt to her waist, frustrating her further. His hand moved up her side, moving towards her chest. Robin started to tense again as she wondered what he'd threaten to do to her now. She felt him carefully untying her top before slipping both her jacket and top off of her shoulders, needing her to release him before he could take them off completely.

Robin smiled into the kiss, waiting for his hands to wander back to her chest like every other man she had been with. Her eyes shot open as she felt his hands in her hair, making their kiss impossibly more passionate. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, wanting more of him. No matter how much she tried to think of him as being just like them, she just couldn't; he kept proving her wrong. It was just so unfair! How was he doing this to her?

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he pulled back, looking a little confused.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to catch his lips again, only for him to take a step back.

"You freaked out when I touched your hair and then tried to start kissing me as if it was the best thing in the world; what's wrong? Don't tell me 'nothing', because that's kinda contradictory and I did say I wanted you to be honest." He stated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"...you wish me to be honest?" She sighed, looking back at him as he stared her down. "Ok, well, you surprised me – you keep surprising me – when you put your hands into my hair instead of groping my chest. You went through the effort of undoing my top and then just abandoned my chest completely...It was actually a nice surprise, unlike finding yourself trapped in a freezer without any clothes."

"...Thanks...I think? You should maybe stop making assumptions about me, because you seem to keep ending up wrong." He began to tease as he stepped forward and finally slipped her jacket and top off.

He captured her lips, quickly breaking away before she could take hold of him again. Robin watched as he slid his jacket off of his shoulders, throwing it to the side before his hands met with the bottom of his white t-shirt, not breaking eye contact. Robin bit her lip as she watched him slowly raised the bottom of it, revealing a perfect six-pack. The obvious definition of the start of his lower body graced her with its presence, Robin quickly becoming aware of how low his baggy trousers were sitting. Zoro continued to pull his t-shirt off, revealing a giant scar that Robin couldn't help but want to touch, curious as to its origin.

As soon as the white material hit the floor, Zoro's lips were against hers. Robin quickly took her chance to pull him closer, not wanting him to pull away again. She opened her eyes, wanting to catch a glimpse of Zoro as they pressed their naked chests together, still kissing each other passionately. She giggled as she noticed his pink cheeks. Zoro's eye shot open as she did so, his face turning crimson once more.

Robin slid her tongue along his lip again, sliding her right hand down his scar as she did so. She enjoyed both the sensation of Zoro's kiss and the impossible lure of a man with battle scars that must have once been life threatening wounds. Why was such a man showing such a passionate interest in her? Surely there must be any number of young women much closer to his own age that he could spend the night with?

A moan escaped her as his tongue slid into her mouth, surprising her. She felt Zoro smirk against her lips, knowing he was feeling pleased with himself. He'd been right to think he could get an honest response out of her. She slid her hand lower, earning a groan as it ghosted over the crotch of his trousers, only for her hand to be grabbed. She tried to hold back the sigh of disappointment as she expected him to force her hand into his trousers. She blinked in surprise as he moved it to his back, which she was only too happy to grip as he smirked again and ran his tongue along her jaw. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, eliciting another moan from her.

Robin tried to slide her hand back down, determined to embarrass him the way he was embarrassing her. She didn't make those noises, not unless she wanted to. Her hand was stopped again and this time placed on his neck as he started to kiss down her neck. His tongue slid out again to glide slowly along her collarbone, causing her to shiver in anticipation as she thought about where he was going. She felt his lips peck delicately at her exposed nipple and wanted to hit him. Was that all he was-

A loud moan escaped her lips as his tongue flicked her nipple, only for him to start sucking on it as Robin started to pull on his hair. It was always her. She was always the one doing all the work, so what was he doing? Didn't he want her to satisfy him? What was going on? Robin groaned again, her eyes slowly losing their focus as one of his hands made it to her unattended breast. He still held her up with the other as she sat groaning on the countertop, resisting the urge to beg him to stop.

A scream of intense pleasure erupted from her chest, quickly being silenced by Zoro's delicious lips as he returned to kissing her. What had just happened? Had he really just made her orgasm? No-one had managed that yet and here was a young man – a boy in comparison to her experienced husband – making her literally scream. Who was he? Robin frantically tried to find his name in the haze that was her current state of mind.

"You ok, Robin?" A deliciously gravelly voice whispered in her ear.

"Ye-Yes, Zoro-san..." Robin panted out, her body shaking as she absently answered him, still trying to remember his name.

"I'm going to carry you to the couch." The voice whispered as a hand looped under legs, before a strong man lifted her like a princess.

She felt herself being lowered as her mind began to clear, suddenly aware that Zoro was carrying her, much to her embarrassment – not that she'd let him know. Zoro smiled softly at her as she looked up at him, her face obviously showing her confusion. Zoro kissed her again as he finished lowering her. He slowly placed himself over her as she lay on the white sofa, feeling less defenceless as her body stopped shaking.

"Not here," she whispered, earning a look of confusion from the green haired man above her, "not on the sofa, Zoro-san. The sofa stains easily and I'll have to clean it."

Zoro smirked, quickly giving her a chaste kiss before sliding himself down her, confusing Robin enough to draw her legs up to her body. Zoro carefully pulled her high-heeled feet towards him before leaning forward again as he slowly slid his hand up the inside of her leg. He stopped it painfully close to where she wanted him most. He kissed her again more passionately and gently ran his finger over her sensitive folds, causing her body to jolt in surprise. She felt him slip it inside as he continued to kiss her, pausing momentarily for some unknown reason before he slipped a second in.

Robin groaned wantonly into his mouth as his fingers began moving inside of her. She wanted him so unbearably now, unable to explain to herself why he was so different. She felt him thrust a little harder before his lips left hers, trailing kisses down the centre of her body, ignoring her breasts as they silently screamed for attention once more. She'd always been the one to have to satisfy the idiots whose bed she had shared. Not once had they ever thought that they should do something for her, but this painfully delicious man wouldn't let her satisfy him. Did he enjoy her moans? Had he enjoyed that scream? What was he getting out of this?

Her mind went blank as she felt that curious tongue flick out again, tasting her. A moment later she pulled her legs back up before he could do it again. She looked back at Zoro, trying to regain her breath as he smiled sweetly back at her. She prayed she didn't look like a startled deer trapped in a starving hunter's floodlights. What had he done to her? She watched as he slowly got up off of the sofa, positioning a cushion in the centre before suddenly pulling her to the centre. He turned her so that she was sitting with her back to the cushion before kneeling in front of her and pulling her gently towards him, seemingly sure of himself.

He had a right to be.

He gently separated her legs, his eye maintaining eye contact with hers as he slowly leant forward, pushing her skirt up as he did. Robin watched as Zoro moved so painfully slowly, part of her wanting him to tough her again, another begging for their roles to be reversed. She was used to being in control and right now she wasn't. She wanted Zoro to touch her and take her out of her comfort zone, but she wanted to slip into it and touch every delicious looking inch on his impressive body. She wanted to rip his trousers off to find out what lay underneath.

What was she thinking?

She began groaning uncontrollably as her mind suddenly went blank, Zoro's tongue flicking her sensitive clit, gliding between her folds, threatening to slip inside her. Robin slid her hands into his short green hair, trying to pull him closer, trying to get what she needed. She needed him to stop teasing. She needed him to just give her his all. She just needed _him_.

She shoved him away, Zoro being thrown surprisingly far back from the unexpected attack. Robin stood up, pulling her skirt back down as she did, before making her way over to phone. She lifted it to her ear, her breath completely under her control. She calmly greeted the person on the other end, asking who was calling, only to find a painfully familiar voice on the other end.

"So you are home – I half expected you to be out with some toy." Robin bit back her venom, resisting the urge to say anything she would regret.

"I'm just reading a rather good book. It's abou-"

"-I was just checking in, so you don't have to give me some spiel about a damn book." Her husband interrupted, right on cue as always.

"Sorry, but it was rather interes-ting...if you do-don't mind," Robin struggled out, Zoro having made his way over to her, caressing her breasts as she stood with her back to him on the phone, "I'd li-like to-to ge-get b-ba-back to it!" She finished, turning her head to glare at Zoro as he smirked at her. She mouthed that it was her husband, to which he only squeezed a little harder, eliciting another moan from her. Her free hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"What was that?! Robin!? What the hell was that?!" Robin could hear the anger in her husband's voice and took a deep breath, trying to ignore Zoro's hands.

"Like I said – it's a ve-very...oh my god! It's a very interesting book!" Robin rushed out, Zoro now playing with one of her breasts while the other teased her lower body – she was going to kill him when she got off of the phone.

"Like hell that's a book! What the _hell_ is going on!?" Robin flinched at her husband's roar, trying to pull away from Zoro.

"I got myself a little something and I thought I would try it out. I'm trying to switch it off, but all I've does is turn it up..." she groaned into the phone, unsure as to what her husband's reaction would be to that.

"You...got yourself a vibrator? Huh, maybe you're not as uptight as I thought. Maybe I'll have to make you play with that when I get back? Those are some delicious noises coming from you – you're normally too damn stiff to make a sound." Robin watched in horror as Zoro moved in front of her, moving to pull her closer – this couldn't be happening! Was he trying to get her killed? She felt him grind his hips against her, causing her to groan again. She momentarily forgot about her husband on the other end of the phone as he tried to talk to her. "Robin! Damn it, Woman! I'm going to have to come home early if you keep those noises up!"

Robin watched as Zoro smirked, clearly able to hear what her husband was saying.

"At this rate the batteries will stop wor-worki-wor-working!" Robin finished, her nipple now under assault by Zoro's tongue, one of his hands slowly sliding dangerously low again. "I think I'd better go – I ne-need to wo-work out how to-to- Oh my god! I need to work out how to swi-switch this o-off! Oh-Ooh-Ooh-Uhhh, plea-please-just-"

"-Don't you dare hang up, Babe, or I'll just call you straight back. I was starting to get really bored with you, but here you are making those damn noises over the phone to me. If you think you're getting away with that, you've got another thing-"

Robin hung up the phone just before another scream left her shaking body. She pushed Zoro up against the wall and slapped him hard before kissing him, loving the delicious sensation that she'd missed that was his lips. The only thing it was going to cost her was the price of a vibrator to show her husband. She could have sworn he had slightly more brains than that, but at that moment, he was the last thing on her mind.

"Wanna go back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted?" Zoro rumbled in her ear as he broke their kiss.

"What were you just doing? If he'd found out you were here, we'd both be dead, Zoro-san!" Robin warned, almost looking nervous.

"Oh, and that's coming from the woman who flaunted me to the elevator guy?" Zoro teased, stealing another kiss as he lifted her, only to throw her down onto the couch, quickly joining her.

"I didn't flaunt you, I merely expressed a wish to kiss you, which you did not need to return." Robin returned, accepting a quick kiss before Zoro kissed another line down her body, returning to his assault on her lower body. Her legs moved with a will of their own as her body spasmed, another scream escaping her lips.

"I'm glad I did." Zoro finished, stealing another passionate kiss from her as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her, Robin silently directing him to her bedroom with her thighs as she preoccupied her mouth with his.

* * *

Robin silently stretched, slowly becoming aware of the muscular naked body pressed against her own. Which part of town was she in this morning? Not that it mattered; she could just grab a taxi home. She felt the man nuzzle further into her neck, the hand that lay over her waist searching for something. If it wasn't for the searching hand, she'd have thought the latest one night stand was being strangely adorable. What surprised her even more was when it found the back of her left hand and intertwined their fingers as he gently kissed her neck sweetly. This man _was_ adorable.

"Morning." The man whispered into her ear before kissing her shoulder, the sound of his voice suddenly bringing back her memories of the night before. Terror filled her as she realised where she was.

"Morning." She chimed, suddenly feeling Zoro's body tense. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were gonna stop with all the fake stuff and be honest with me?" He replied bitterly, moving to sit up, much to Robin's disappointment.

"...What time is it...?" She asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"About half twelve – I didn't wanna wake you...You looked really peaceful." Zoro sighed, standing up. Robin turned over to look at him, a view of his strangely perfect posterior greeting her.

Robin leant forward and bit it. She couldn't believe she had really just done that. She watched as Zoro turned around, giving her a magnificent view of his lower body, before leaning over to steal another kiss with a smirk across his handsome face. Robin kissed him back, pulling him back into the bed before suddenly pushing him away again. Zoro suddenly looked around the room as she did so. Robin quickly got up off of the bed, silently panicking as she recalled what time Zoro had said it was.

Robin looked down in horror as she realised she still had her stilettos on. She yanked the covers off the bed to find both the sheet and the mattress ripped – thank god it hadn't been the water bed! Her husband's last girlfriend had put an end to that when Robin had boldly walked into her own bedroom in the morning to get dressed for work. Her husband had been a little upset with her for ruining his morning version of round two, but Robin had had to go to work so there wasn't exactly much he could do to her at that moment in time.

"Zoro-san, can you help me turn the mattress over please?" She asked, looking across at the confused naked man standing on the other side of the bed.

"Why?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she bent over to try to lift a corner of the king sized mattress on her own. "Hey, hey! Stop. Robin, just tell me what's wrong."

"My husband will be back by two and the mattress is ripped! That's what's wrong! I need you to help me flip the mattress or he'll find out! If he finds out I had someone back here, I won't exactly be seeing anyone again, never mind you!" Robin exclaimed, watching as Zoro rounded the bottom of the bed, making his way towards her.

"It's ok," he whispered, kissing her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "just get your stuff."

"What? Why?" Robin asked, wondering if he truly understood the situation.

"Like hell I'm leaving you here with him; you're terrified of him. You're coming with me and I'm going to introduce you to everyone. They're a little irritating, but you'll get them to like you in no time. The first thing Luffy'll probably do is ask you to join us." Zoro smirked, kissing her shoulder again before letting her go to search for his boxers, his trousers in plain view at the end of the bed.

"My husband isn't just going to let me leave, Zoro-san...He'll hunt me down..." Robin replied, a strange pain in her chest, "and you're boxers are hanging off of the painting behind me."

"Thanks," he replied, kissing her as he moved passed her to get them, "and I'm pretty sure you'll be safe with us."

"I'm his wife – I'd have to divorce him!" Robin reasoned, gaining a raised eyebrow from Zoro.

"Do you want to stay here?" Zoro questioned, stepping towards her, wrapping her in his protective arms.

"No, but I can't see a way out." Robin muttered into his shoulder, inhaling his scent in the hope that she'd never forget him.

"He's always cheating on you...so why don't you just leave him...and 'constantly' cheat on him? We'll protect you and if the world finds out you're with us, he'll have to deal with the humiliation of losing his trophy wife to the competition. You-" he began, kissing her lips, "you can-can come with-with me-and never have to deal with that-bastard again. I'd never leave you and I'd never cheat on you either." He finished, firmly kissing her reassuringly.

"How can you say that, Zoro-san? We only met last night." Robin countered, pulling back slightly.

"Robin, I hadn't planned to talk to you, never mind buy you a drink. You looked like a beautiful, interesting woman and I just couldn't stop myself from taking the barstool next to you. I sure as hell hadn't planned to leave with you or walk you home, but you were too damn interesting to just let go of. And when we got to the front door, I had no idea what to do. I knew you were married and your husband was a cheating bastard...and that I didn't want to leave yet...when you gave me an excuse I used it, but I hadn't expect you to take my hand or let me kiss you in the elevator, " he replied almost shyly, still holding her, "and I have no idea what came over me when we got here...Your damn kiss is so intoxicating...I just couldn't get enough, and well...somehow I managed to get into the bed of the most interesting, beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met. And like I said, you're intoxicating."

"Zoro-san..."

"When you asked me not to leave last night, I couldn't believe you'd thought it had even crossed my mind. Why the hell would I go anywhere when I've got you in my arms?" Zoro asked, kissing her again as if to make his point. "But I do have one request...please don't let the others see the side of you that you showed me last night. And don't tell the others anything about what happened last night."

"Are you embarrassed by me, Zoro-san?" Robin asked teasingly innocently, making him blush as she looked back at him as he tried to explain. "It's ok, Zoro-san...I'll not tell anyone." She whispered into his ear as she ran a finger down his penis, circling the tip as she finished speaking. She tugged teasingly on his three earrings with her teeth at the same time, earning a delicious groan.

"Ro-Robin, we should really get dressed, because this place is one hell of a mess and being caught kind of defeats the purpose...If we get caught...we have to explain what we were doing to everyone else..." Zoro muttered awkwardly, his face an impressive pink at the idea of telling his friends what the two of them had been up to.

"How much damage did we do last night?" Robin asked, wondering just how far they needed to run.

"Well, the counter and the floor will need a clean...They got a little, em, _fluid_ on them...and the couch did as well, but you're shoes did a number on it as well as the bed...At least he'll know you had fun with whoever you left him for?" Zoro joked, lowering a hand to gently squeeze her butt. "There is actually one more thing, come to think of it."

"Four requests? I don't normally allow that many..." She hummed teasingly. "So, I have to be completely honest with you in bed, not let your friends see me naked and vulnerable, not tell them what happened last night, and?" Robin continued, using her hand instead of her finger this time to accompany her words.

"I-If he ca-calls you a-again wh-when we're a-alone, do-don't ans-answer the – ooh – the phone...I'd hate to think he wa-was ge-getting off-off to the s-sou-sound of u-us makin-making love, o-okay?" Zoro panted.

"Ok." Robin laughed, happily getting him back for the night before, before letting go of him to pack her clothes to leave her cheating husband's home once and for all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this and feel free to berate me for writing it! I deserve it! XD**


End file.
